<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glow by KD writes (KDHeart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954812">Glow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes'>KD writes (KDHeart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flufftober day 11: Radiance</p><p>Hamid is taken aback by Azu's radiance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Azu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Ride October Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some fluff to balance out the whump.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hamid raised his eyes from his work for a moment and was transfixed.</p><p>She was engulfed in a gentle, pink light and Hamid couldn’t take his eyes off her.</p><p>At first, he thought it radiated from the necklace. But the heart only reflected the light around it, without emitting any of its own.</p><p>Her great axe was shimmering its usual pink, but it looked dull by comparison.</p><p>Aphrodite herself was shining down on her chosen. But the roof above was just as solid as before and no hint of light was coming through.</p><p>It was Azu herself that glowed. She was radiant.</p><p>“You alright, Hamid?”</p><p>Her worried voice startled him out of his reverie.</p><p>The glow faded, but not completely. There was still a shimmer to her skin that was definitely of divine provenance. Aphrodite’s favor.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“No, Azu. Just got lost in thought for a moment.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>